


Dernier tour de piste pour Fantômette

by BlueFloyd



Category: Fantômette
Genre: Bibliothèque rose, Bibliothèque rose passé même, Framboisy, Gen, Justicière masquée, Old Age, Personne âgée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Où l'on retrouve une vieille amie.





	

La lettre est sur la commode. En évidence, un peu froissée, la poste n'a pas été délicate dans son maniement du pli, ignorante de l'importance des mots qu'il recèle. Elle-même n'a pas fait particulièrement attention en l'ouvrant. Elle n'a jamais été délicate avec son courrier. Et maintenant la lettre est là, sur la commode, étalant ses caractères noirs sur son papier blanc à la vue de tous, le logo de la clinique ressortant comme une tache d'encre sur le coin gauche.

Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ? N'a-t-elle pas donné tous les gages de bonne volonté possibles ? Ne s'est-elle pas mise au service de la communauté, n'a-t-elle pas donné de son temps, de sa personne, sans jamais rien demander en retour ? Toutes ces années d'enseignement, à transmettre aux élèves, toutes ces heures à se préoccuper des autres, à chercher des solutions à leurs problèmes, son bénévolat dans les associations caritatives, tout cela ne lui vaut-il pas un peu de compassion ? Un laissez-passer pour cette fois ?

Les nuages s'écartent un instant et un rayon de soleil vient jouer dans le salon. Elle regarde le tapis, la table basse devant son fauteuil. Son univers, identique depuis tant d'années, les cadres sur les murs, souvenirs de sa jeunesse, de ses amis, de sa vie. La photo de l'équipe enseignante du collège municipal, celle de sa première année en tant qu'enseignante. La photo de Pierre dans leur appartement ensemble. Elle aime cette photo, même si rien de ce qu'elle promettait ne s'est réalisé. Pierre s'est avéré être un terrible partenaire, bien plus intéressé par le fait de courir aux quatre coins du pays pour dénicher des scoops que par le fait de construire une vie avec elle. Il avait été attiré par l'image qu'elle projetait, la jeune fille en habits moulants à la vie nocturne trépidante, pas par l'élève studieuse passionnée par les langues et les énigmes. Quand elle y repense, leur relation était viciée dès le début, elle aurait dû voir que son attrait pour elle quand ils se sont rencontrés, malgré la différence d'âge, était tout sauf sain. Mais elle était juste flattée, à l'époque. La photo reste belle, et elle date d'avant que tout ne se gâche, alors elle la garde.

Ses yeux parcourent encore la pièce. Des piles de livres entassés devant la bibliothèque. Ça fait 20 ans que la bibliothèque déborde, mais elle ne s'est jamais résolue à en acheter une autre, elle entasse juste les livres devant. Le soleil joue sur la dague accrochée au dessus de la commode, un fin stylet florentin, qui pend comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la lettre. Son regard retourne à la lettre. Elle veut la relire. Elle pose avec précaution sa tasse de thé sur la table. Ses mains agrippent les accoudoirs du fauteuil, elle pousse sur ses bras et se lève. Depuis quand sortir du fauteuil est-il devenu un effort ? Depuis quand n'est-ce plus une action inconsciente ? Elle contemple le dos de ses mains. Les veines sont apparentes, des taches brunes les parsèment. Elle fait quelques pas vers la commode, attrape la lettre. Elle voudrait trouver un sens caché, un subterfuge pour échapper à la dernière minute au verdict. Mais il est des embuscades dont on ne s'échappe pas. « Mme Dupont, ... profonds regrets ... résultats de la biopsie ... certitude ... pronostic à deux ans ... inopérable ... revenir vers nous pour planifier les étapes d'un traitement ... notre sympathie la plus profonde... » Et surtout, noyés dans la page, comme si c'étaient des mots comme les autres, comme si ce n'était pas une sentence définitive : « tumeurs malignes épithéliales du poumon droit, métastasées ». Elle relit encore et encore, mais les mots restent les mêmes, le problème reste le même, l'angoisse reste la même.

Que peut-elle faire ? Elle ne se voit pas retourner au bureau de « Framboisy village d'asile » demain, elle ne se voit pas continuer comme avant à répondre au téléphone, à batailler pour des financements, pour un don, pour que ses concitoyens acceptent de réveiller un tant soit peu d'humanité en eux et de ne pas rester indifférents. S'il ne lui reste que deux ans — puisqu'il ne lui reste plus que deux ans, elle veut qu'ils comptent. Elle veut qu'ils durent. Elle retourne à la table, elle attrape son thé. Il a refroidi, mais elle le boit à petite gorgées. Son regard survole la pièce, s'arrête sur la photo à côté de celle de Pierre. Trois gamines, une grande blonde, une petite brune et elle au milieu, sa période à cheveux courts. Blandine et Félicie, ses deux amies d'enfance. Elles sourient toutes les trois de toutes leurs dents, insouciantes comme le sont les enfants. Elles se sont perdues de vue depuis bien longtemps, elle est la seule qui était heureuse de rester à Framboisy, d'y vivre une vie rangée. Blandine a ouvert un restaurant à Lyon, Félicie est devenue journaliste, sur les traces de Pierre, et elle est morte il y a bientôt dix ans, absurdement, un accident de la route tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Elle a revu Blandine à l'enterrement, mais elles n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Pierre n'a même pas pris la peine de venir. Félicie, Blandine et Françoise. Les trois inséparables. Ce qu'elles ont pu vivre ensemble. Quand les études supérieures sont arrivées, elles ont décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter les expéditions, les explorations et les aventures. Qu'il fallait être sérieuses. On ne peut pas battre la campagne toute la nuit et suivre sérieusement la prépa CAPES, l'école de journalisme ou les cours d'hôtellerie. Mais sans leurs aventures, elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Leurs chemins ont divergé naturellement.

Elle a chéri chaque aventure avec ses deux complices, mais elle n'a jamais douté qu'elles avaient pris la bonne décision quand elles les avaient arrêtées. Elle a plus œuvré pour le bien en étant professeure de français qu'elle ne l'a fait en se battant seule pour la veuve et l'orphelin. Les vrais progrès sont systémiques, elle n'a aucun doute là dessus. Mais elle en a fait sa part, plus que sa part, même. Elle a le droit de s'amuser, désormais. Elle avale sa dernière gorgée de thé, complètement froid désormais. Elle pose la tasse sur la bibliothèque. Est-ce qu'elle rentre encore dans ses vieux habits ? Elle les a gardés évidemment. Il y a des choses qu'on ne jette pas. Elle les avait même essayés pour faire plaisir à Pierre, un soir. Elle réprime un frisson mental. Les problèmes du garçon étaient quand même évident, si elle avait pris la peine d'y réfléchir cinq secondes. Bref, elle ne rentrait clairement plus dedans à l'époque, mais maintenant, il est possible qu'ils soient de nouveau à sa taille.

Elle sort du salon et attrape dans la cuisine le crochet qui lui permet d'ouvrir la trappe du grenier. L'échelle se déploie devant elle. La poussière du grenier la fait tousser, et la douleur dans sa poitrine renforce sa résolution. Précautionneusement, elle gravit l'échelle. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'est pas montée au grenier. Elle a demandé quelques fois à l'homme à tout faire d'y mettre des meubles et des affaires qu'elle n'utilisait plus, mais l'échelle lui paraissait trop dangereuse pour continuer à l'emprunter elle-même. Elle se dit qu'il faudra qu'elle lui fasse redescendre tout pour le donner. À quoi bon garder les choses ici ? Le grenier est éclairé par une vieille ampoule et par la lumière qui filtre entre les tuiles. Il n'y a pas d'isolation et il fait presque aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur. Elle ne compte pas rester longtemps. Elle se dirige vers le fond, en resserrant son châle sur ses épaules. Le buffet tout au fond. Elle tire le tiroir du bas, jusqu'à le sortir totalement et qu'il tombe au sol. Elle se baisse, la joue contre le bois du tiroir. Elle passe le bras dans le trou dans le meuble. Tout au fond, le paquet. Elle le sort et se relève en grimaçant. Elle considère le tiroir. Il est lourd, elle n'aura pas la force de le remettre en place. Elle considère ce fait, quelques instants. Si elle ne peut pas remettre un tiroir en place, est-ce que ça a un sens de vouloir ré-enfiler ces vêtements ? Elle hausse les épaules. La force physique n'a jamais été son avantage. Elle a peut-être perdu en souplesse, mais son esprit est resté le même. Elle ressort du grenier, le paquet sous le bras. Elle le pose au sol pour remonter l'échelle.

Elle va chercher un couteau dans la cuisine pour couper la ficelle qui entoure le papier brun. Par la fenêtre elle voit le soleil hivernal qui éclaire son jardin, et plus loin la ZAC. Des bâtiments préfabriqués en tôle, sans aucun charme. La ZAC a été construite sur une zone humide, théoriquement inconstructible et réservoir de biodiversité. Mais il y avait de l'argent en jeu. Elle a protesté, avec l'association "Framboisy historique", mais à la fin, malgré les rumeurs de malversations et de corruption, la ZAC a été construite. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un de prêt à enquêter sérieusement sur les agissements de la société de construction, quelqu'un capable de récupérer d'éventuels contrats frauduleux et de les transmettre à la presse, l'histoire aurait pu être différente... Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main s'est serrée sur la poignée du couteau, ses phalanges ont blanchi. Elle relâche sa respiration. Elle pose le couteau sur le bord de l'évier, remplit la bouilloire, remet du thé frais dans la théière et range la vaisselle de son petit-déjeuner. Puis elle reprend le couteau, ramasse le paquet dans l'entrée et repasse au salon. Elle se rassoit dans le fauteuil, avec un petit soupir de contentement. Elle observe le paquet. Il n'a pas l'air trop abîmé par le temps, le contenu doit être en bon état. Satisfaite, elle glisse le couteau sous la ficelle, et tranche d'un coup sec. Elle déplie méthodiquement l'emballage. Tout est là. La cape noire doublée de rouge, les collants noirs, le justaucorps jaune, le bonnet à pompon, le loup. Le pompon n'est pas dans un état excellent, mais elle peut en tricoter un nouveau en une demi-heure. Dans la cuisine la bouilloire siffle, mais elle ne l'entend pas, absorbée dans ses souvenirs. Elle attrape le justaucorps, et alors qu'elle le soulève, un objet en tombe avec un bruit mat. Une broche dorée en forme de F, avec une lame de canif dissimulée dedans. « Mille pompons », dit-elle doucement. Elle tient le justaucorps devant elle, et il est clair qu'elle rentre dedans, qu'il est parfaitement à sa taille. Il a gardé sa couleur, son jaune soleil insolent. Les collants sont un peu filés, mais elle peut sans peine en racheter, des un peu plus chauds peut-être, de toute façon elle en a utilisé bien plus qu'une paire dans ses aventures.

Elle entend la bouilloire maintenant. Elle repose le justaucorps, referme le paquet et le prend sous son bras. Elle verse l'eau dans la théière, ferme le rideau de la cuisine. Elle pose son châle sur la table, puis enlève son gilet, son haut. Elle prend le justaucorps, l'enfile. Le vêtement est froid sur elle. Elle rajoute vite la cape, la ferme avec la broche. Elle enlève ses pantoufles, mais pas ses chaussettes, le carrelage est glacé. Elle ôte son pantalon, le pose aussi sur la table et enfile les collants. Définitivement, il en faudra de nouveaux, mais pour le moment ceux-là feront l'affaire. Il manque quelque chose. Elle remet ses pantoufles et retourne au salon. Elle décroche le stylet du mur et passe la chaîne autour de sa taille. Au passage elle récupère sa tasse sur la bibliothèque. Elle verse le thé dans la tasse, puis prend le bonnet. Ses cheveux la gênent un peu, elle se rappelle pourquoi elle les portait courts à l'époque. Enfin, le loup. Elle prend sa tasse, va se mettre devant le miroir dans l'entrée. Les pantoufles jurent un peu, elle les enlève. Elle prend une gorgée de thé. Une mèche blanche sort du bonnet, on voit les rides sur son front et autour de sa bouche, et les taches brunes sur ses mains. Mais quelle importance ? La cape est chaude, elle avait oublié comment elle était confortable. Elle se tourne pour regarder l'allure qu'elle a. Elle fait une liste dans sa tête : "Pompon, collants, chaussures". Elle reprend du thé, regarde longuement son reflet. « Carabistouilles et mistigri, regardez qui est de retour. »


End file.
